Lluvia
by Scarpillo
Summary: Asuna odiaba la lluvia, de verdad la odiaba, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, se dejaría mojar una vez más por aquel mar de cristalinas gotas solo para volverlo a ver.


Muy buenas noches a mis queridos amigos y amigas del fandom, aquí reportándose DarkNamikaze-kun con nuevo alias n_n

Hace pocos días me he unido y ya me ven de nuevo por aquí jeje, en fin, antes que nada agradecerles enormemente por el apoyo dado, no saben lo que significa para mí todas esas lindas palabras que me dieron, sobre todo por tomarse su tiempo en hacerlo, de veras muchas gracias.

Este One-Shot está dedicado a

L' Fleur Noir

Yui Kirigaya

KittenofthePastries

Sakura Zala

Xumboo

YamiYugi4ever

LadyMoon

Por tan lindas palabras n_n

* * *

Capítulo Único.

La lluvia es hermosa, fría, es como el soplo de viento fresco que da de lleno en el rostro cuando el calor hace fuego de los cuerpos expuestos a éste. Es una tranquilidad efímera que suaviza las expresiones y tranquiliza los corazones, calmando un poco la rutina de este ir y venir que es la vida

Sin embargo, eso es lo que pensaba él.

* * *

Odiaba la lluvia, siempre la importunaba y arruinaba la situación, no era de las personas que pensaban que un beso bajo la lluvia era un momento romántico entre las parejas, no, claro que no, bajo la lluvia sólo se pesca un resfriado y nada más, y estaba segura de ello, pues en ese momento, acababa de notar el molesto síntoma que indicaba el inicio de un resfriado. Y estaba convencida que no había nada peor.

Ella detestaba la lluvia, y Él la adoraba.

* * *

Primero fue una sola gota, que cayó desde arriba y resbalando por su nuca, unos ojos negros como la oscuridad se notaron sorprendidos, mientras se llevaba la mano hasta su cuello, notando la humedad. Sonrió, después de todo, eran ya casi dos meses sin precipitaciones en esa ciudad, y una nunca venía mal, y, aunque no quería contraer una enfermedad por exponerse a una tormenta, no podía negar que la idea se le hacía bastante tentadora.

Elevó su mirada hasta el cielo, notando cómo de aquel brillante cielo azul sin nubes, de aquella mañana ya lejana por el paso de las horas, sólo quedaba el firmamento cubierto por nubes grises que sonaban furiosas de tanto en tanto, como anunciando raudamente el inminente temporal.

Luego fueron dos gotas más, que al caer humedecieron las hojas del cuaderno donde escribía una novela de comedia romántica, fue entonces que, como despertando de su ensimismamiento, notó que la taza que yacía a un costado de la mesa se encontraba vacía.

Sonrió para sí mismo, riéndose de su innata capacidad para perderse en sus pensamientos, tomó entre sus dedos el lápiz con cual estuvo desahogándose por horas, garabateó unos minutos más en el papel hasta que un viento fue lo bastante fuerte como para revolverle los cabellos negros, en ese momento cerró el cuaderno y se levantó de aquel escritorio improvisado y al aire libre, encerró el lápiz entre sus labios, después cogió la taza blanca en una mano y en la otra aquel cuaderno, tarareando una canción desconocida se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Minutos después el olor del café recién hecho inundaba el hogar, el silencio reinaba en la estancia, la única persona en aquella tranquila residencia era aquel chico pelinegro, bebiendo tranquilamente un café mientras sostenía en sus manos un libro de tapa blanca que rezaba _Bajo el Árbol,_ el chico, entretenido en su lectura, no notó la lluvia sino hasta que la temperatura bajó unos cuantos grados.

Sorprendido, dirigió su vista hasta la ventana, ya cubierta de las finas gotas de agua que bañaban la ciudad, ensimismado como estaba, se había acabado el café de la taza blanca. Dándose divertido un golpe en la frente, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

Maldijo el clima una vez más, ya iban más de cinco en menos de dos minutos, sin embargo, sabía que había sido su culpa, en el momento en que su madre le dijo que llevara un paraguas por precaución, ella ya se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para volver por uno.

Volvió a maldecir, ahora, por culpa de su estupidez, estaba totalmente empapada caminando ya despacio hasta su hogar, total, qué más daba, estaba totalmente mojada y no tenía ni un solo abrigo. Empero, pensándolo bien, ¿a quién se le ocurría que una tormenta como aquella se desataría en una mañana tan radiante?

Maldijo esta vez, a los noticieros y a sus predicciones.

Sentía frío, juraría que estaba por pescar un grave resfriado, si no era peor, claro. Recordaba el azul que estaba el cielo esa mañana y eso sólo la enfurecía más, ¿cómo era que el clima podía cambiar tan rápido? Estaba molesta, con el clima, con los noticieros, con el frío. Estaba molesta por muchas cosas pero nada se comparaba con su odio hacia la lluvia.

Su bolso estaba pesado, no era para menos, debía estar tan o más mojado que ella misma, bufó enfadada, ahora tendría otra riña con su madre por el bolso estropeado. Genial.

Decidió tomar un atajo, desviándose de su calle habitual, fue directo por un camino que sabía le llevaría muy poco tiempo recorrer, por el camino no habían muchas casas, unas cuantas a la derecha, y otras a la izquierda, ninguna tenía un porche en el cual quedarse unos minutos, suspiró derrotada, al fin y al cabo pareciera que el destino mismo la quería tener con una pulmonía.

Caminando un poco, afinó la vista, una casa hacia el final de la calle si tenía un techo exterior en el cual podía parar unos minutos, por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa hermosa surcó sus labios. Apresuró sus pasos para llegar al preciado descubrimiento y abandonar aquella odiosa tormenta unos momentos. Cuando dejó de sentir el agua cayendo sobre sí, respiró aliviada.

Se afirmó en las escaleras al tanto que abrazaba sus rodillas, un vaho invernal fue exhalado desde sus labios pintados de un dulce rosa, tenía frío, mucha hambre, y unas ganas de golpear al primero que se le cruzara.

—Pescarás un resfriado si te quedas allí por siempre.

La chica se levantó alterada, se sentía completamente sola hasta que aquella voz hacía acto de presencia ¿cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

Giró la cabeza lentamente, para encontrarse con el rostro de un chico de su edad, sus ojos negros hacían contraste con el blanco de su piel, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, que combinaban con su abrigo, se quedó observándole, sentía ella como si lo conociera de alguna parte, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, un suave rosa tiñó sus mejillas.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada, rápidamente tomó sus cosas y huyó entre la desatada tormenta.

* * *

Observaba la lluvia caer como si fuera en cámara lenta, la taza humeante reposaba en su boca, degustando aquel hobby como si la vida se le fuera en ella, podía sentir cómo su corazón latía lentamente, la temperatura había bajado mucho más desde que entró a la casa, en este el romántico sonido de una balada armonizaba el ambiente, por lo demás, el hogar seguía en silencio.

Aquel chico pelinegro no despegaba su cuerpo de la ventana, hipnotizado contemplaba el caer de las gotas como si de un concierto coral se tratase, poderosa, imparable, eterna, así era como él la describía, aquella tormenta era purificadora, volátil y destructiva, suave tranquilizante, todo eso a la vez, no había placer alguno que se comparara con eso.

Súbitamente su espectáculo fue interrumpido por una silueta que borrosa se había situado en las escaleras de su morada, la vio sentarse y deliberó que debía ser alguien que no salió con una paraguas y utilizaba su casa como S.O.S, con una sonrisa reprobatoria se dispuso a salir para comprobar que todo iba en orden, tomando un abrigo de un estante cercano salió al exterior.

Una cabellera castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos, sentada y tiritando, se hallaba una chica de su edad, abrazando sus rodillas y farfullando maldiciones con un tono de voz que indicaba un resfriado próximo, se le hizo lo bastante niña arrancándole una sonrisa traviesa, quedándose estático, observando embelesado al ángel empapado que reposaba próxima a su puerta.

—Pescarás un resfriado si te quedas allí por siempre.

Sólo fue una oración, como despertándose de un sueño emitió esas palabras sintiendo una garganta seca de forma repentina, sintiéndose extraño, estuvo bebiendo café toda esa tarde.

Ella se levantó sobresaltada, claramente en sus orbes avellana vislumbró la sorpresa y el miedo, fueron segundos leves que le parecieron eternos, sintió su corazón estrujarse extrañamente, por alguna extraña razón, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, de todas formas, la vio tomar un bolso y un abrigo rosa empapado, con la cabeza gacha avergonzada la vio correr entre la tempestad que caía sin cesar.

* * *

Rotundamente no sabía que estaba haciendo, sólo que instantes después de que aquella extraña adolescente hubiera empezado una carrera espantada por la escena anterior se vio a sí mismo, bajo la lluvia, tratando de impedir su huida.

— ¡Oye!—la voz se perdió entre las corrientes del agua vital que caía con fiereza negándole la visión por unos instantes, tallándose los ojos con el brazo, siguió su camino hasta que, bajo un árbol, abrazándose a sí misma la encontró, no estaba lejos de su casa, supuso que el cansancio acumulado por fin había hecho mella. Se acercó lentamente, temiendo otra carrera levantó los brazos en clara señal de rendición.

La miró directamente a los ojos, ella le sostuvo la mirada altiva, con intervalos de un escalofrío que le recorría totalmente el cuerpo, no era para menos, aún con el abrigo a medio empapar, sentía que el frío lo iba consumiendo ¿cómo fue que aquella chica lo había estado aguantando?

No supo exactamente por qué lo hacía, sólo lanzó un suspiro cansado y pausadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de color avellana, se quitó el abrigo revelando su cuerpo atlético, sólo un jersey gris cubría su torso, el frío no tardó en hacer presencia, no obstante no dijo palabra alguna y le ofreció su prenda a aquella chica.

Ella lo contemplaba desconfiada, aunque el frío que carcomía puedo más y avergonzada aceptó el ofrecimiento de ese extraño, el tinte rosa de sus mejillas no desaparecía, más dudaba si era por el momento o por un resfriado. Bufó por lo último y rápidamente se colocó la gabardina inflando los cachetes.

El perfume de su dueño invadió fugazmente sus fosas nasales, respiró aliviada. extrañamente, un sutil sentimiento de seguridad anidó en su corazón, ninguno de los dos entendía correctamente la situación, pero aun así tampoco la rechazaban, por un extraño motivo ella se dejó llevar por aquel chico cuando tomó su mano.

Prefirió no pensar bastante, esa chica estaba mojada, con frío y seguramente con hambre, él sólo cumplía con su deber como buen caballero al ofrecerle un techo y algo para pasarle el mal rato bajo la inclemencia del tiempo, un escalofrío le recordó que él mismo pescaría un resfriado si no se apresuraba.

Regresaron al lugar donde todo había comenzado, se miraban inquietos, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, el chico se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, el temor de que ella lo tomara por algún pervertido emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sobresaltándolo.

—Esto…—no sabía cómo empezar correctamente aquella conversación tan necesaria— ¿sabes? Tengo café en la cocina, por si te apetece.

Miró para otro lado, con su mano aún entre sus cabellos, supo que un sonrojo se había cruzado en su rostro al sentir sus mejillas calientes.

Creyó escuchar a su acompañante al sentirla acercarse, vio sus manos entrelazadas como queriéndole decirle algo, la contempló en su faceta tímida, imaginó que estaba de acuerdo con el café, era lo más lógico para él, así que, moviéndose lentamente hasta su puerta, escuchó el primer síntoma.

— ¡Achú!

Fue un estornudo, pero lo abofeteó tan fuerte que sintió que lo lanzó al piso, dándose cuenta se grande error. ¡La estaba dejando afuera, con el frío! Dándose una paliza mental por semejante idiotez, se volvió.

La vio quieta, moqueando tenuemente, intentando inútilmente, no ensuciar aquella prenda ajena, al verse sorprendida giró la mirada sonrojada hacia la calle, suspirando derrotada al ver que la lluvia no tenía intenciones de parar ni en lo más mínimo.

— ¿No quieres entrar?—preguntó de repente el chico, observándola tiritar de frío, no obstante, aquella mujer sólo lo miró indignada, el pobre chico comprendió demasiado tarde su error al ver cómo un puño era estampado en su estómago.

Sintió cómo le faltaba el aire por aquel súbito ataque sorpresa. Fastidiado, no se detuvo ni a observarla, y cerrando violentamente la puerta de su hogar, se hizo el silencio.

Ella sorprendida por su propia reacción, se sentó en las escaleras de aquel porche, ni ella misma sabía por qué lo había hecho, culpó lo sucedido a un impulso de protección y resignada, decidió marcharse, no quería tener problemas con un desconocido.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que aún vestía aquel abrigo que extrañamente, se lo había dado aquel chico, avergonzada, se dio vuelta para devolvérselo, pero, al hacerlo, se encontró con los ojos reprobatorios de ese pelinegro.

Antes de que pudiera decir la más mínima palabra, una humeante taza de café fue depositada delicadamente en sus manos— ¿E-eh?—Supo que estaba sonrojada, al sentir cómo la temperatura de sus mejillas se había encendido, y no era precisamente por el frío.

—Solo bebe—el pelinegro sorbía su café recostando sus manos en el respaldo de madera cercano a las escaleras, ella pudo notar como una de las venas de su sien se sobrecargaba levemente, sin saber exactamente que hacer bebió un poco de aquel líquido. Sabía bastante bien, aún teniendo sus dudas, empezó a beber fluidamente, motivada por el frío y el rugir silencioso de su estómago.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? Ni siquiera, conoces mi nombre—la pregunta había sido directa, el chico cerró los ojos derrotado, buscaba las palabras correctas en su mente al tanto ordenaba sus ideas, no quería soltar otro malentendido y obtener un golpe.

— Aunque pegues como el diablo—bebió un poco más de su café, saboreándolo lentamente—no podía dejarte empapada por allí.

No hubieron más palabras después de aquello, el sonido de las gotas cayendo desde arriba era una música tranquilizante que ralentizaba los latidos del corazón del muchacho, elevó su vista al cielo gris, sintiendo una brisa fresca enloquecer sus rebelde cabellera del color de la noche, lentamente, una sonrisa cruzó fugaz su rostro, evocando en la lejanía recuerdos perdidos en las memorias del viento.

Para ella esas palabras fueron suficientes, el calor de sus mejillas no había disminuido, en cambio, sentía que habían aumentado, contempló abochornada al pelinegro, sabía que debía hacerlo, infló sus mejillas caprichosa, trataba de entreabrir los labios para soltar aquellas palabras que tanto necesitaba.

—No es necesario—le soltó el chico, sin embargo, ella sintiéndose completamente delatada escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, era irónico, por donde quisiera verlo, pero su orgullo no le permitiría dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Siento lo del golpe, te confundí con un pervertido acosador sexual.

Respiró aliviada, lo había logrado, entretanto vigiló las expresiones de su acompañante, un suspiro fue el que determinó que si la había escuchado. Y una vena hinchándose en su frente el que le confirmó que lo había hecho totalmente. Contuvo sus ganas de reírse por aquel gesto tan infantil. Sin embargo, resignada contempló cómo la lluvia iba disminuyendo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—la voz del chico se dejó oír en medio de aquel silencio alborotador, el seguía con la vista al frente, sereno, a pesar de que minutos atrás había recibido un buen golpe, no la estaba recriminando por ello, silenciosamente, le agradeció aquel gesto.

—M-mi nombre es Asuna—le contestó la chica de ojos avellana, contemplando abochornada sus zapatos completamente mojados por la lluvia de aquella tarde. Lluvia que por cierto, no tenía intenciones de cesar.

—Bien, puedes llamarme Kirito.

Asuna lo miró sorprendida, es era un nombre que no había escuchado nunca.

— ¿Kirito?

—Así es—le habló él con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Ese es tu nombre?—preguntó curiosa.

—No, solo es un sobrenombre y ya—reconoció tímido mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso, bajó la mirada un poco, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de su acompañante.

—Entiendo—lo dijo en un susurro, que se perdió en la fiereza del temporal que azotaba la ciudad, no obstante, a dos almas no parecían afectarle en lo absoluto, sus corazones resonaban en armonía y pulcritud, disfrazados en el desconocimiento de que los mismos se sentían mucho más cerca cada vez.

Y así fueron los segundos, que pasando conforme a la carrera interminable del tiempo, dieron paso a los minutos, la lluvia había parado completamente. Aunque la temperatura no había subido desde que la lluvia había empezado, ella se sentía mucho mejor para seguir su camino.

En eso se encontraban, los dos, parados uno frente al otro, observándose fijamente, avellana y negro chocaron una vez más antes de que un leve tinte rosa tiña sus mejillas, ninguno tenía respuesta a la interrogante que sometía sus cabezas, sólo estaban ahí, contemplándose el uno al otro. El chico con su abrigo devuelto, y ella tomándose de las manos.

—Gracias por el café—susurró despacio la figura más pequeña, miraba sus manos sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, no obstante, sentía los ojos de aquel muchacho atravesarla. Lentamente, levantó la mirada y la sostuvo contra aquellos ojos negros que la contemplaban inquietos.

—Tranquila, no es nada.

De nuevo aquel silencio, cortante y hasta estremecedor, ninguno hacía movimiento alguno, la distancia se iba acortando entre ellos, a pesar de lo ocurrido, un poco de confianza genuina iba aflorando entre sus almas.

—Lamento haberte asustado.

—Lamento haberte llamado pervertido.

—Y acosador sexual—acotó él, sonriendo divertido, provocando que ella también sonría, a pesar del sonrojo que le produjo tal vergüenza, levantó la mano lentamente, dándose la vuelta, se marchó.

—Sabes—ella se detuvo—Asuna, si te vuelves a mojar hasta el alma por olvidarte un paraguas o un abrigo, recuerda que eres bienvenida a tomar un café—Kirito no se atreve a mirarla, pero por su voz, sabe que quería compartir aquello, porque, como ella, no entendía muy bien la situación, y sólo se aventuraba tímido en la corriente, esperando que las cosas salgan bien a pesar de su pequeña travesura.

Ella sonríe, divertida, mientras el viento travieso juega con sus cabellos castaños, se ven una vez más a los ojos, el espacio entre ellos se ensancha, no obstante la conexión visual no se pierde, continúa y se fortalece en la distancia.

Asuna odiaba la lluvia, de verdad la odiaba, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, se dejaría mojar una vez más por aquel mar de cristalinas gotas solo para volverlo a ver.

* * *

¿Y bien, que les ha parecido?

¿Les gustó, muy confuso, sin sentido?

Si has llegado hasta aquí infinitas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerlo, espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Nos leemos.

Son las diez y media, el viento acaricia mi ventana, el invierno asola mis sueños.

Atte. DarkNamikaze-kun/Kirigaya-Kun


End file.
